User blog:Scottick/ATWCN: Part 1 - Chapter 6
Chapter 6 - Pest Control 2: Stingy Boogaloo (Tandem Typhoon Trinity FINALE) Somewhere out there, The Pain is shaking his head in disapproval. ,<- Chapter 5 Steel Comets Chapter 1 -> (Sthien, Stechie, and Pitchshifter are waiting outside the Bluzerker Corps. base entrance, its giant walls beckoning to them like a castle.) Pitchshifter: So wait, this is the main Bluzerker Corps. base? For a secret base, I didn't think it would be this intimidating... Stechie: Relax, Pitchshiftie. If we take down the main leader, which I am sure was that hornet freak, then the rest should be nothing to worry about! Sthien: The question is, how are we going to defeat him? (SWM-665 suddenly emerges from the forest, dragging Stristan, Skybomber, Firestarter, Nowhere Man, and Megadeth behind him. He opens the door to the entrance, then tosses the unconscious fighters inside.) SWM-665: Detain them until I come back. There's still some unwarranted trash to take out... (SWM-665 turns over as the door closes. He points directly to where Sthien, Stechie, and Pitchshifter are, barely obscured by the forest.) SWM-665: That's right! I'm talking to you! Come out with your hands up or I'll be on you like hornets to a bumble bee! Sthien: ...looks like we don't have a choice. Pitchshifter: But you asked for it! (Sthien's electrified scarf, Pitchshifter elongated fist, and Stechie's mechanical fist (along with the rest of her robot body) all launch out of the forest to hit SWM-665. However, SWM-665 merely sidesteps from the attacks, then ties Pitchshifter and the scarf to Stechie's arm and pulls, dragging them all out of the forest.) SWM-665: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Look at you! You're like a bunch'a stooges that just fell down the same flight of stairs together! HA HA HA HA! Ah...but I digress. Detaining time! (SWM-665 picks up Pitchshifter by the head and constantly pummels his face with hornet-covered punches. Stechie unties herself from Sthien and Pitchshifter, then punches SWM-665, who slightly staggers back.) SWM-655: ...thank you, madam. May you have another? Stechie: Uh...don't you mean "May I'' have another?" '''SWM-665:' Well, why didn't you say so?! Stechie: ...oh. In his defense, I totally walked into that one. (SWM-665 summons his hornets to cover Stechie's robot body and constantly sting into it, damaging the systems. Sthien grabs SWM-665 with his scarf.) SWM-665: It's just one thing after another with you people. Can't you learn to just stay still and accept your defeat?! (SWM-665 effortlessly pulls the scarf and Sthien to him, to which he then viciously beats down Sthien, both with his own fists and the hornets.) SWM-665: Hm...now that I think about it, I should've prioritized. You are the runt of that group, after all, so I guess I can detain you first! But that alone wouldn't be fun. (SWM-665 kicks Sthien into Pitchshifter and Stechie's injured bodies.) SWM-665: If you want to fight me, then fight me! Your struggling will make it all the more satisfying when I crush you like the ant you are... (Sthien shakily stands back up with a solemn look.) SWM-665: Splendid. Now just hold that pose. I wanna make sure I remember it as I kill you! (SWM-665 grabs Sthien with a giant fist of hornets and leaves him to be endlessly stung, cackling while doing so. He eventually tosses Sthien back into the forest.) Stechie: Sthien! Pitchshifter: This guy's too strong and too clever for us! We gotta get outta here and restrartergize! Stechie: Just stick to saying "rethink." Smart words aren't for you. Pitchshifter: Says the girl in a useless body. Stechie: Oh, shut up! (A silhouette behind them struggles to get back up. He slowly staggers back out of the forest, almost losing balance each step.) SWM-665: Oh, for Gildedguy's sake! Are you literally a punching bag?! As much as I enjoy killing you dead, my patience still has its limits! So will you just..drop! DEAD?! (SWM-665 sics his hornets on Sthien, but they are all killed when Sthien whips them all with his scarf.) SWM-665: Oh, I see! You were just holding back! Now the game gets interesting, but before I do kill you, is there any last remarks you'd like to add? Sthien: I...won't die. I came here to end Bluzerker's reign of terror once and for all. More importantly, I'm fighting for my friends! So that no one else will have to suffer! So that no one else will have a reason to fear! So that they won't have to face what I've faced my whole life! (Sthien's eyes suddenly turn black and with red pupils.) Stechie: I knew it! There is something up with Sthien! But what... SWM-665: Is that so? Well, I can assure you...no one else will have to face a death like yours! (Sthien and SWM-665 charge at each other, trading blow after blow. Sthien dodges each shot from SWM-665's hornet makeshift firearms, while SWM-665 narrowly avoids Sthien attempts to grab him with his scarf. During the endless stream of hits, SWM-665 notices a couple of silhouettes sneaking into Bluzerker Corps. and attempts to chase after them, but he then gets pulled back by Sthien.) Sthien: Hey! Have you forgotten that your opponent's over here?! SWM-665: Oh, not at all! I just happened to spot more opponents to take care of after I'm done with you! (A small swarm of hornets sting Sthien's back, giving SWM-665 enough time to knock Sthien down. He then walks over to Sthien's injured body and begins kicking it constantly. Sthien flinches with every kick, feeling as if they were each one big sting.) SWM-665: You know, even in my short life, this is the longest fight I've ever had to be in, mostly because you refuse to submit. I've had my fun, even if it was short-lived, and now... (SWM-665 raises his foot above Sthien's head.) SWM-665: It's time to squish you like the roach that you are! (Sthien grabs SWM-665's leg as he drops it down.) Sthien: I...am not...A ROACH! (Sthien manages to pull SWM-665's leg over, tossing him behind Sthien, who once again gets up.) SWM-665: (Getting up) ...hmph! Like I said, I've had my fun, but now...I go for your vitals. (Shadows' Fall emerges from SWM-665 and grabs Sthien, overpowering and restraining him while SWM-665 summons his hornets to create a makeshift sniper rifle. He aims straight for Sthien's head.) SWM-665: Hasta la vista, baby. Stechie: STHIEN! (Suddenly, a window from the base breaks as a Blue falls to his death near SWM-665, who loses his concentration. Shadows' Fall's grip loosens as Sthien vanquishes them all with his scarf and knocks SWM-665 down. As that happens, Springboard jumps down from that same window with Stristan, Firestarter, Nowhere Man, Megadeth, and Stivan.) Stechie: Springboard?! I knew I forgot something before leaving the house... (Once Springboard lands, Stivan immediately rushes towards SWM-665 to stab him with a blade concealed in Stivan's flesh. It retracts as quickly as it stabbed.) Stivan: Sthien...I can trust that you and your friends can do the rest on your own. Sthien: Wait, what? How do you know my name and what are you going to do? Stivan: That...is none of your business. (Stivan leaves with this final comment...) Stristan: I tried asking him the same thing. That's the only answer I got, too. Stechie: What does he think he is, some sort of divine protector of the world who's too lazy to finish his intervention? (SWM-665 hastily gets up, fury covering every inch of his body.) SWM-665: This just goes from bad to worse...SO FINE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL HERE AND NOW! (SWM-665 aimlessly sics his hornets and Shadows' Fall at everyone, who proceeds to quickly and constantly dodge. As this happens, Nowhere Man grabs SWM-665.) Nowhere Man: Team! Now's our chance to end this fight! Pitchshifter: Actually, it was more like their fi- Nowhere Man: Oh, whatever! (Nowhere Man strings a series of hits on SWM-665, then tosses him over to Megadeth, who pummels SWM-665 with increasingly powerful hits and kicks him over to Firestarter, who traps SWM-665 in a fire bubble.) Firestarter: Pitchshifter, now! (Pitchshifter is currently having his wounds healed by one of Stechie's robot's function while getting repowered by Sthien's scarf.) Pitchshifter: Oh, I'm not gonna like this! (Pitchshifter extends his arm towards the bubble, then slightly pokes it, which pops the bubble in a massive firey explosion.) Megadeth: Now, even I know I'd be jinxing things if I said it, but I'd be surprised if he was still alive after tha- (A swarm of hornets suddenly charge stinger into Megadeth's face, the same happening to the rest of the Radon Fighters.) SWM-665: I AM THREE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE WITH ALL OF YOU! NOW DIE! (The hornet multiply rapidly as they create a barrier around SWM-665 and several more attack everyone within sight.) Stristan: ...so uh, how do we beat him now? Sthien: We just need an opportunity, and the rest will hinge on us! Stristan: "Opportunity..." Oh yeah, that reminds me! Did you notice that Skybomber wasn't with us when Stivan saved us? (From a higher window in the base, Skybomber drops down and lands near SWM-665, creating an explosion big enough to open a gap in his barrier.) Stechie: Huh, that's some good thinking on your guys' part! Sthien: Now! (Stristan, Stechie, and Sthien all charge at SWM-665, who attempts to hit them, only for Stechie and Sthien to elude them. Stristan lands a punch through SWM-665's barrier and strings a combo of 9 hits, the last hit knocking SWM-665 over to Stechie. Stechie grabs SWM-665 and electrocutes him intensely before throwing him into the sky, where Sthien stops and quickly pummels SWM-665. He then tosses him back into the ground, where all three charge at him.) Stristan: TAKE THIS! TANDEM! Stechie: TYPHOON! Sthien: TRINITY! (Stristan, Stechie, and Sthien all land one unified punch on SWM-665. Moments later, a giant explosion occurs right on all of them. However, where Stristan, Stechie, and Sthien come out unharmed, SWM-665 falls down completely limp. The entire team regroups, and Sthien's eyes return to normal.) Stristan: Wow...you really do have a habit of making people explode, huh, Sthien? Sthien: I guess it just happens... Stechie: Much like how your eyes keep changing? Sthien: If they do that, that should be nothing to worry about. I mean I didn't feel any different even after facing death so many times. Stechie: Also, seriously? "Tandem?" That was the only word you could come up with, Stristan? Stristan: You know, I'd be asking why I'' didn't come up with "trinity," but I'm more caught up on the name for that attack. "Tandem Typhoon Trinity." That is ''perfect. I think we may have just accidentally made our team name! So what do you all say? All in favor of "Tandem Typhoon Trinity?" Stechie: ...what the heck, it has a nice ring to it. Sthien: (Grins) Fine by me. Megadeth: Hey, if you guys are done, we're about to trash this base. Firestarter: Not trash the base! We're going to evacuate any and all the prisoners in there before we do that! Megadeth: It just all sounds the same to me. Stechie: You really are an idiot, aren't you Megadeth? Megadeth: Hey! Stristan: Alright, everyone. That's enough. Let's just go. All: Right! (Everyone heads into the Bluzerker Corps. basem except for Sthien, who notices a tense vibe nearby...) Stristan: Sthien! Aren't you coming in? Sthien: Oh, right! (As Sthien heads into the base, SWM-665's body suddenly rises in an unnatural manner. It staggers inside the base and passes through the dead Blues and areas destroyed by the team before reaching a room labeled "Dimension Testing." Inside, the body encounters Sthien.) Sthien: W-what?! How are you still alive? Well, it doesn't matter. Even if you can resurrect as many times as you want, I'll still fight you to the bitter end! SWM-665: ... (In a tone very different from SWM-665) I know that he would keep fighting. After all, he's just a clone, they have millions of him. But tell me, do you know what it's like to have a second chance, at anything? Sthien: What the...what are you saying? SWM-665: I'm not him anymore...I have a different agenda to deal with... (SWM-665's body pushes Sthien aside and activates the dimension portal in the center of the room.) SWM-665: So don't try to follow me. In fact, you won't have to worry about me at all...not for now, at least... (SWM-665 enters through the portal, which closes almost immediately.) Sthien: What was...that? (Stristan comes into the room.) Stristan: Sthien? Why are you here? And what happened? Sthien: Something I don't think I'll ever understand...I'll explain later. (After a while, all the prisoners in Bluzerker Corps. base are gathered away from the base. Skybomber waits at a high altitude over the now-abandoned base.) Firestarter: (Gives thumbs-up and shouts from a distance to Skybomber) Alright, Skybomber! do your stuff! (Skybomber drops into the base, devatating it with a major explosion. After the explosion and smoke settle, Skybomber walks back to the group.) Skybomber: It's over... Stristan: Which means we can finally get back to our normal lives, right? Sthien: (Looks into the sky) ...yeah. We'll be just fine. (Zeit and Stlars watch Bluzerker Corps. get destroyed over Stwarm's old monitor room, which has been rewired to show alternate universes. Zeit is visibly disgusted.) Stlars: Well, sir...that didn't turn out as hoped. Zeit: Indeed it did not. And yet, I, Zeit, don't feel anything more than disappointment from this loss... Stlars: Whoa, that's weird, sir! To be honest, I was expecting you to be a little more...er, aggressively mad. Zeit: Same here...hm, Stlars, be sure to remind me about an..."experiment" later... Stlars: What experiment, sir? Zeit: It's not much. I, Zeit, just need to test a theory to see how it could help us... - Tandem Typhoon Trinity END - Category:Blog posts